iBlame the Therapist
by CamFan
Summary: So, this has spoilers to the new episode that just aired today. Sam and Carly make their way out of the therapist after carlys over climatic breakdown. with her mind traveling through everything,the night ends with a kiss.  Cam  please read review and al


I couldn't stand her any more. She was literally driving me crazy. She had me grumbling a lot more, she had me talking to myself. She was getting on my last nerve and the only thing I could do was bug my one true friend. No not Freddie, Carly. She was always there for me, through thick and thin, dealt with my crap. She was such a great friend, yet that night or morning I guess, I was in her room busting in the door, not caring what she had to say. Or if I woke her up. I just couldn't stand HER, no not Carly.

So I got my bag and tossed it on the dresser to the right of the door and went to the second shelf to from the top and began to tear the clothes out, making room for my clothes that I poured in.

"uh, Sam what are you doing? Its….almost four in the morning." I didn't really listen, just grumbled to myself about her. And Carly began to get worried, as she always does. But I didn't get to answer her as Spencer walked into the room with a sucking duster in hand.

"I heard noise and the lock is broken, what is going on?" he asked, carly just sighed and gestured towards me.

And after this I was moved in with Carly, I didn't want to talk to her, I didn't want anything to do with her, that woman that just gets me so mad. But it didn't go so well, Carly and Spence where getting amd at me, and though I played it off like I didn't care. I did feel bad. I just didn't know what to do really, I felt like I shouldn't be doing anything, so I don't. And I guess that trying to be nice and make someone a sandwhich for the price of destroying their kitchen wasn't a smart idea either. And Carly had it, she was taking the matter into her hands, she called that woman. And now Carly was stuck inbetween us, and in a small room. I forgot she was claustrophobic until she started to make weird noises and clutching her head.

I tried calming her down, and the stupid therapist wouldn't let her out. I gulp down my pride and begin my charade, just to get out of here. Just to save Carls from her own breakdown. She put herself in the situation, but it was my fault. And before we knew it we were out. And I felt horrible. But now that the door was unlocked and I talked to the woman, the real cause of this, and told her I was staying over to make sure carly was okay she left, and I lead Carly out of the therapist.

"you are alright, right Cupcake?"I ask her watching her fearful, anxious gaze. Her eyes meet mine. And I sigh, I know she needs me but I cant read her right now. She seems so distant. So forgotten and I want to make her feel better but I cannot. So I just hug her tightly "it's alright Carls, I gotcha." I let myself mutter as the girl slowly becomes calm now, and hides her face in my shoulder as she notices how embarrassed she actually is.

"sorry, I freaked in there Sam." She muttered with a low voice and I just let my hand rub her back before moving so I could pull her along with one arm still around her shoulders, her head still pushed into me as we walked at a slow pace down the darkening streets.

"you know its fine Carls." I mutter more dismissively. The poor girl is going through so much. She just had her room burned down by her zany brother. And now the more I think about it, a lot of the time, it seems everything is all about her.

Is that mean of me to think of it that way? I mean in the past, it has always been her problems… well a few were mine and a few were even iCarly's. But our friendship was very centric around her, so would it be bad if I pressed my question out? I've been dying to get it out, to ask her, to tell her. And I was going to, awhile, I was going to tell her before the dentist freaked me out and put me on the nitrous oxide. I am surprised it didn't slip out then, then again it might have. She as acting funny ever since then really. At first I summed it up to her finding out about this kiss I regretted the most, the one event in my life I actually wish I could take back.

But how I cherished it so much. It was then I found out about all of that funny bi-curiousness of mine. The feelings I actually had for a certain brunette, and I don't mean Fredweird. And I am guessing this is the best time as any other to talk to her about it. And I notice that we made it back to her house and were sitting in her remodeled room. She was sitting on the bed and I was standing infront of her. It is weird how things just happen when you are in a deep thought. But I shake it out. Her eyes are still distant, she still looks anxious. And its driving me crazy.

"Cupcake. You alright?" I ask again, her reaction was to look up and nod, but avoiding eye contact and I sigh."c-" I start but am cut off by her.

"Sam, I know this is going to sound really random…but, it has been bothering me lately I guess. You have…been taking care of me and stuff, and it kinda….well it goes back to when I took you to the dentist."she pauses and looks at me, I know it was probably because of how nervous I looked "you told me a lot, a lot of secrets then. And one in particular has been eating at me. I just had to know if it was true or not" her voice sounded awkward.

"what do-do you wanna know Carly?"I ask, still growing more nervous. And she rubs her arm as she thinks of a way to word it, unsure.

"well, you said that, well uhm you…like…liked me, I mean, if you don't want to talk its fine." So I did tell her, and she was thinking about it. She seemed a bit pink and I giggled. She was cute when she blushed, well, cuter. I shrug a bit.

"who doesn't like ya Carls?"I mutter putting up my bravado like normal. I smirk and slowly shook my head. And I could hear her giggle a bit and see her turn to me.

And I was surprised to say the least, when I got my second kiss. And the difference, it made my bravado flatter, I became a mushy, weak daffodil. And I felt myself fall into what seemed like a peaceful bliss, her lips a bit warmer, softer and so much tastier. I taste her lip gloss, and its great. I break the kiss though, it was just a small kiss yet it had my heart racing and it felt weird, I still felt all weak and vulnerable. I liked it though, I let my arms wrap around her, and we both lay down on her bed, I pull my body tight up to hers, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Cupcake, so I will take that as a yes "Carly muttered, she called me cupcake. And all I could do is hum an 'mhm.' And it made her giggle again "good cuz I wanted to give this a shot for awhile, I was too afraid to though."she muttered and kissed my forehead.

A/n:Alright there you guys go. iSam's Mom Came ending lol. I saw iSam's mom and this jus popped. Sorry I haven't updated iDare lately. My laptop charger is all broken and stuff so I don't have access to all my notes and chapter that I was working on. So I will be posting one shots and maybe other smaller stories. Oi, and if you want this one to continue, let me know! I could probably do a lot with this.


End file.
